


[Dr. Stone同人]长夜未央

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: 石神千空不小心睡着了。
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 3





	[Dr. Stone同人]长夜未央

嗳。

小千空在我的肩上睡着了。

意识到这点的浅雾幻停下了手中的工作。

他原本是在和小千空一起加班制作船体所需的部件。卡瑟吉他们负责了更加精密的零件制作，剩下的拼装是分给村里余下的人做的。他只是睡不着，就带上原材料撩开了小千空这边天文台的门帘。

石神千空看到他进来，也没有露出太过惊讶的表情，只是食指在嘴唇上点了点，眼睛余光朝旁边一瞥。浅雾幻顺着他的视线望过去，克罗姆身边散落着各种炭笔写就的图纸，他就在那摊狼藉中呼呼大睡。好像是迷糊中注意到了什么，克罗姆挠挠肚皮，扯过一旁琉璃织就的毯子，翻过身更深的睡过去了。

浅雾幻轻步来到石神千空身边坐下。这是他们一惯的距离，肩与肩之间恰好能放进一只拳头。

没有过多的交流，浅雾幻分出各种材料开始上手制作，石神千空也继续在自己的图纸上写写画画。

组装零件并不需要动脑，只是熟能生巧而已。夜很静，零件的磕碰声清清脆脆的，炭笔写在纸上沙沙作响。恍然间浅雾幻觉得自己还能听到电流通过电线的轻微的兹拉声。

然后很突兀地，他觉得肩膀被什么重物压住了。

动静很小，甚至都没吵到桌上停着的小虫。但浅雾幻就是觉得，他的心突然地、大力地，下坠后又跳起来。他一下子捂住了嘴——就连这动作都是轻快的，他不想吵醒落在他肩上沉睡的石神千空。

是这样的吗？

浅雾幻抚开一点浅绿色的发丝，他隔着点距离在虚空描摹着石神千空的下颚线，有种他好像真的有在摸摸他的脸颊。

是这样的吗？

他不太清楚现在的感觉，深夜也许蒙蔽了、又或者放大了某些感知。白天没有来得及细想的东西在此时万籁俱静的环境下清晰得不够真实。

或许也因为四下无人，他得以放纵脸上的表情。

应该是藏不住的吧。

浅雾幻在心里想。

不过这也没有关系，这份感情本就不需要被证明，本就不需要回应。

小憩醒来后的大脑还无法很好的运转，石神千空听见浅雾幻的声音。他看到浅雾幻和他身后的灯光。

暗沉沉的，半身隐在阴影里，连嘴角弧度都不甚明显。

“诶，你醒啦？”

不知道是不是错觉，浅雾幻往常轻慢的语气收敛了些许。

石神千空抓了抓头发，用力眨了眨干涩的双眼。再睁眼的时候那一点点细小的违和感都了无痕迹了。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Jun.7, 2020 完成


End file.
